The present invention relates to a friction-transmitting shaft/flange connection with a clamping ring having a conical pressing surface.
Friction-transmitting or friction-locking connections between shafts and flanges are known in different embodiments. The term "flange" is used here to determine machine elements which are to be connected to the shaft and extend substantially normal to the shaft axis. Such flanges are used in chain wheels, roller bodies, drum bodies of belt or bend reversing drums and the like.
U.S. Pat. 3,210,104 describes a friction-transmitting shaft/flange connection of the abovementioned type. For mounting a drum on a shaft, both bottoms of the drum are provided with axially extending hubs formed of one piece with the same and having outer conical ascending surfaces. The clamping ring with a conical pressing surface is pressed in an axial direction on the ascending surfaces of the hubs so strong that the radial forces produced by the conicity provide for a friction-transmitting or friction-locking connection between the outer surface of the shaft and the inner side of the hubs, satisfying the respective requirements. Since it is necessary to provide the drum bottoms with hubs, the drum is very expensive. When the drum bottoms are not provided with the respective hubs from the beginning they must be welded on the bottoms later on so that significant costs are involved. The clamping ring is pulled during fixing of the drum against the drum bottom (flange) by screws.